Tenshi no Shinbi
by Shard Ducala
Summary: It's the first day of the new school year, and some new students will be arriving in town...
1.

Tenshi no Shinbi- Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, nor anything related to it, that is, nothing granting legal rights. Those belong to CLAMP. At least, they should.  
  


**Tenshi no Shinbi**  


_~Prologue_  
The sun shone down on the town of Tomoeda this morning, as it rose slowly over the span of an hour, shedding its light over the plants and people that lived therein, most of them asleep. However, in one building, in an apartment near the top floor, a group of people were already stirring.  
  
The first to wake up was a boy, a teen, fifteen, to be exact, as were the others, though none of them truly acted like it. He rose slowly, not wanting to wake the girl who had fallen asleep next to him. She needed the most sleep out of alll of them. Not that she had stayed up much later than the others; just that this girl wasn't as used to early like the others were. Besides, he thought, his amber eyes looking over her light red hair, she looked so cute when she was asleep, with that serene look on her face, calming, peaceful, gentle.  
  
He reluctantly turned away from her face, to look about the room and see what state it was in. Papers and textbooks were still splayed about the floor from the activities of the previous day and night. He next looked to the clock; it read 5:54 AM.   
  
He began to pick up the stray papers that had hise name on them, gathering them into a pile on top of a chair. He heard the girl stirring, a tired groan escaping her lips as she rolled over in the bed. The boy stood stock still, hoping he hadn't woken her. It had only been a few minutes since he had awoken; there was no reason that she needed to be up yet.  
  
The boy then heard a whirring sound and turned towards the camera, set up on a tripod, that another girl had insisted on leaving in the room. He chuckled softly at some of the memories that camera brought up.  
  
Now finished with picking up his own papers, he proceeded to pick up the girl's, stacking them into a pile on another chair. He thought he heard something then, like a loud whisper. Heading over to the door, he peeked out, and found that his guess was right. He did, however, find it hard to believe she was up this early. He also noticed she was doing the same as he just had, going through the stray papers and books to find her things. She was also already dressed in her school uniform, but that made sense.  
  
It was the first day of the new school year, after all...


	2. Open Your Eyes

Tenshi no Shinbi- Ch 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, nor anything related to it, that is, nothing granting legal rights. Those belong to CLAMP. At least, they should.  
  


**Tenshi no Shinbi**  


_~Chapter 1: Open Your Eyes  
Time: 7 AM, same morning  
  
_The fourth member of the group woke later than he usually did, but he had also stayed up later than the others had. He peered around the room in which he had fallen asleep. His papers were still on the table where he had left them the previous night. He heard a voice speaking, then heard a whispered reply. The boy got up quickly and crept over towards the door to the room that the two people were talking in. He leaned in closer to hear what was being said._  
_  
The first thing he heard was a sigh of happiness, followed by the sigher, a boy, speaking.   
  
I could just watch her sleep for hours... Another voice spoke in reply to this one, a girl's voice this time._  
_  
Hai. It's such a shame that we'll have to wake her up soon. She's just so kawaii when she's asleep..._  
_  
And even more so when she's awake... the boy replied; the one at the door could almost hear the slight grin appearing on the face of this normally stoic and smirking one._  
_  
Oh, but I know something that would be even more so... he heard the girl answer, with a sly tone brought into her voice. Although he was easily the most devious of the group, which even he believed, this girl certainly came in a close second, and sometimes even had more cunning designs than he did. He didn't hear her whisper of this one though; it was barely audible even to the other boy when she whispered it into his ear, the only sound that actually carried to the door was a low scratchy hush. As he hadn't heard the plan, the boy looked in at the three, one asleep on the bed and the other two standing over her. They hadn't noticed him yet. The boy's eyes had gone wide at first hearing the suggestion, but then a playful smirk had come across his face, like that of a cat whose owner had just left a plate of chicken alone on the kitchen table when going to answer the door.  
  
The girl that lay asleep on the bed rolled over, from laying on her side, onto her back, her face now looking' upwards. Her eyes, had they been open, would've seen the boy leaning over her.  
  
As for the boy, his eyes were open, and he was slowly, deliberately, leaning farther downward, till their faces were centimeters apart. Then, he gently kissed her sleeping lips._  
_  
Her shut eyes opened sleepily, and then widened in shock at this action. She wasn't _that_ hard to wake up, was she? But then, her widened eyes took notice of who it was, and everything was fine. Her eyes went back to being closed, except this time simply in pleasure.  
  
Slowly relinquishing control back to her, he pulled away, a gentle grin across his face.   
  
Ohayo, my cherry blossom. His grin was returned full-fold, and the other's soft voice replied to his strong one.  
  
Ohayo, my little wolf... The girl's arms came up and wrapped around his neck, pulling his face back down to her to continue the kiss.  
  
The long-haired girl, the one who had suggested this situation to the boy, stood by, watching them with a dreamy look on her face. She sighed softly, while holding the camera on the tripod pointed at the couple.  
  
  
  
And the boy who stood at the door, who had been watching this little scenario unfold, glanced longingly at that girl. It would've been obvious to anyone looking, although the other three were not, that it wasn't the girl on the bed that _he_ thought was the kawaii one. Of course, he certainly wouldn't tell anyone about it...


End file.
